Seven Intrepid Friends
by ellieisnotonline
Summary: The Hamada Trio have been through it all; most importantly they've been through it all together. But when a devastating turn of events separates the three, it's up to Hiro and his twin sister Akari to solve the mystery of the plot unfolding in the streets of San Fransokyo, with a little help from their friends and a certain robot of course. I'm back, everyone.
1. Pre-Story Monologue

DATE UPDATED: 23 September 2019

cue the blinking blue light that showed up on eir aoi's website before her comeback*

not that anyone would know what that means, lol.

hello. (it's me).

I may be speaking to no one, or I may be speaking to hundreds of people. I dunno. Anyway...

I came across my thumb drive of fanfictions a while ago, and so after literal years of not writing anything I tried to give it a go again. naturally this didn't turn out well, so what did I do?

I turned to the world of fanfiction. (I read some, like a lot. I still do that, after all these years).

does anyone remember about 3-ish years ago when I promised I'd rewrite my iconic retelling of Big Hero 6 with my OC? well I started that over the summer, and I'm a quarter of the way through.

I suppose it was only a matter of time. The Big Hero 6 series is the only thing I watch on cable nowadays. you could say it refuelled my inspiration.

* * *

I guess if anyone is still here to read my stories, I'll rewrite them - or try my hardest to - and make them more enjoyable. more words, more details, etc.

_for reference my original story was about 30,000 words in its entirety and the rewritten version is already a third of that._

* * *

Things have happened. I've gained/lost hobbies. I've learned a new language. I've graduated high school. I'm an adult? (sort of? not that I'd consider myself one).

I don't know how close together my updates will be, but I hope that if you're interested you'll be patient with me.

Thank you.

Also, I'm changing my username because... why fourteen year old me? why did you make this your username. why. it doesn't work, like at all.

I just don't know what it'll be yet...

I also have to relearn how to use this website so... that'll be fun...


	2. The Actual First Chapter

**Chapter One**

Hiro and his twin sister Akari walked through the dark and empty streets of the abandoned part of San Fransokyo well known for its illegal bot fighting rings. Bots in hand, the pair made a sharp turn into a narrow alley where the next scheduled bot fight would be held.

"Hiro…" Akari whispered in a hesitant voice as they walked closer to the growing crowd of people, "I told you I didn't want to go bot fighting tonight."

"It's too late to back out now," Hiro dismissed her. "Besides, I offered you my gummy bears."

"Why am I so easy to convince?" Akari thought aloud. "Gummy bears don't seem like a fair bargain anymore."

Hiro smirked as he overheard Akari's outward thought speaking, "Shh. We're almost there now. Just play it like we always do."

Maneuvering through the rowdy group of people, they found a space near the front of the ring and watched as one of the bots was torn to pieces. The crowd went wild, shouting and cheering. The announcer, donned in an orange tank top and jeans, held up the bowl of bet money and declared, "And the winner, by total annihilation… Yama!"

As he took his winnings, said oversized man wearing a blue tracksuit confidently looked around at the crowd surrounding him. "Haha! Who is next? Who has the guts to step into the ring, with Little Yama?!"

There was complete and utter silence. Once confident players now either hid their bots behind their backs or tore the heads off the top of them. Hiro gave Akari a shove. She turned to glare at him before speaking up, "Um… c-can I try?"

The crowd opened up, revealing the twins to Yama. Playing with the ends of her hair with her right hand, she held up her robot in the other, "I have a robot. I built it myself."

Yama laughed loudly in her face, and not even a moment later everyone else joined in the laughter. Akari took a small step back, but otherwise stood her ground.

"Beat it kid. House rules: you gotta pay to play," The announcer stated in an annoyed tone.

"I-I have money!" Akari stammered as she pulled the crumpled money out of her jacket pocket. She held it up, "Is this enough?"

Yama snorted, "Suit yourself. What's your name little one?"

Akari didn't reply. Instead, she stared at him with a blank look on her face. Unfazed, he gave her a smug look, "Well then, prepare your bot."

She sat on the mat directly across from Yama and set her bot in the center of the ring. Yama dropped to the ground and Akari swore she felt the ground shake as it did. He cracked his neck in an attempt to intimidate her, but it was her turn to look unfazed. A bowl appeared in the corner of her vision and she placed the money into it, the lid snapping shut just as she removed her fingers. The announcer placed a parasol between the bots, shouting to signal the beginning of the fight. Almost immediately after the fight started, it ended with Little Yama tossing Akari's bot into the air and slicing it into pieces.

"How cute, you thought your bot would stand a chance against my Little Yama!" Yama exclaimed with a loud laugh, relishing in the disappointed look on Akari's face. Sighing, Akari stood from her seat and picked up the pieces of her bot, returning to the crowd of people.

"Let me try now," Hiro stepped out into the light. Without a word he pulled a wad of rolled up money from the pocket of his cargo shorts. He placed his bet into the bowl and set his bot – identical to Akari's, only black instead of white – into the center of the ring. All the while, Yama stared at Hiro as if he were the dumbest person he'd ever encountered.

"No one likes a sore loser little boy; your sister's bot didn't even last a minute against mine. What makes you think yours will do any better?" Yama asked cockily.

"I just know," Hiro replied shortly.

Yama shrugged, and nodded toward the announcer to start the fight. The bots stood in their fighting stances, and the fight began. Little Yama charged towards Megabot as Hiro expanded his controller and commanded, "Megabot, destroy." Yama watched with a confused look as Megabot's expression from its' yellow, innocent-looking happy face, to its' red, angry fighting face. Hiro effortlessly controlled Megabot until it had completely obliterated Little Yama. It jumped from its previous position atop Little Yama's body to the ground, switched its' facial expression, and took a small bow.

"No more Little Yama…" Hiro teased, giving a smug look across the ring to Yama – who was still staring at his now-destroyed bot in shock. He took his winnings from the bowl and stuffed it into his pockets. Akari appeared at his side and gave him a high-five after grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the ground.

"But? Wha-? This is not possible!" Yama raged, picking up the head of his bot.

"What else can I say other than I told you so?" Hiro deadpanned. "I'd ask if you wanna go again, but it doesn't look like your bot could…"

Hiro trailed off as Yama slowly stands and leans over the twins. They cowered slightly, and are then dragged through the crowd by Yama's crew. They're thrown against the wall of the narrow alley by Yama's goons.

"No one hustles Yama!" He exclaimed in their faces as he ripped Megabot from Hiro's hands.

"Hey… hold on, let's try to talk this ou-" Akari started, but was quickly shut down by Yama.

"Shut it." Yama interrupted. He turned to face his crew, "Teach them a lesson."

The men start to crack their knuckles, preparing to beat the two teens to a pulp. Akari backed into the wall, almost directly behind Hiro, who laughed nervously and took a step back, bumping into Akari. He held his arms out.

"C-Come on fellas… let's talk about this…" Hiro offered, and just like Akari, his plea is ignored.

The hum of a small engine was heard in the distance. As the sound got louder it was accompanied with a headlight that continued to get brighter as it got closer. A man on a bright red moped skid up between the twins and Yama's goons. The men fell over as the man on the moped shouted, "Hiro, Akari! Hop on!"

"Tadashi!" Akari exclaimed in relief.

"Oh, good timing…" Hiro voiced.

Akari quickly jumped onto the back of the moped, and reached for the helmet in Tadashi's hand before realizing that he had already put one on her head. She still grabbed the other helmet, and put it on Hiro's head as he jumped on the back of the bike. She felt her twin's arms wrap around her waist as she did the same to Tadashi. The three of them sped down the alley, all the while with Megabot sliding behind them in tow. Hiro grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket. Tadashi swerved to the right, speeding down another path.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi began.

"Yes," Hiro and Akari answered simultaneously.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi continued.

"No," the twins replied in unison again.

"Then what were you two thinking?!" Tadashi asked exasperatedly as he smacked them with his arm.

"Ow!"  
"Hey!"

"Knuckleheads!" Upon reaching the end of the alley, Tadashi quickly turned the bike around and drove in the direction they came, "The both of you graduated high school when you were thirteen and _this_ is what you're doing?! You _know_ bot fighting is illegal; you're gonna get yourselves arrested!"

"Well technically, bot fighting isn't illegal," Akari retorted.

"Now, betting on bot fighting… that-that's illegal, but so lucrative," Hiro admitted as he pulled a wad of bills from his pocket. They're reaching the entrance to the roads when Hiro continued, "We're on a roll big brother, and there is no stopping us!"

Just as he finished, the police blockaded the exit to the alley, so Tadashi is forced to stop.

"Oh no…" Tadashi groaned.

"I knew going bot fighting tonight would be a bad idea," Akari mumbled as she dropped her forehead on Tadashi's shoulder.

"Aunt Cass is going to kill us…" Hiro stated as they were approached by police officers. The three siblings were handcuffed and placed in the back of a police car.

* * *

**Trying to make my comeback sort of stylish but it's not working out so well. **

**Uhmmmm…**

**So. The next time I finish a chapter is the next time you'll get an update. **

**At least I'm inspired right now. I hope to knock out a few chapters before the end of the month. **

**bye bye for now... my nickname is still undecided. maybe I'll have that soon. **


	3. You're Going Bot Fighting Again?

**Chapter Two**

As the police officers rounded up the participants of the bot fight, the three siblings were taken to the station and sent to the holding cells. The twins sat in a cell alone while Tadashi was forced into a cell near its full capacity. This had not been the first time they'd been arrested – no, probably the fourth or fifth time now. Tadashi hoped this time would be the last, he always did but to no luck. Hiro looked across to see his older brother glaring at him and his sister through the bars, while Akari sighed and stared at the floor. The teenagers waited an hour before they were released into the custody of their aunt.

They met her outside the station, where she stood pacing next to her truck. Upon hearing the door open, she whipped her head around to see her niece and nephews walking down the steps of the station.

"Hi aunt Cass," The siblings greeted in near unison. She ran towards them and pulled them into a hug.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you're all okay…"

"We're fine…" Hiro replied with a small roll of his eyes.

"We're okay," Tadashi agreed. Akari nodded. Aunt Cass ends the hug and places a hand on each of the twin's cheeks.

"Good," she said, relieved. Her hands quickly grab onto the earlobes of Hiro and Akari and she yanks them, pulling them towards the car, "Now _what_ were you two knuckleheads thinking?!"

The car ride back to the café is filled with silence and thick tension. Tadashi sat in the front seat while Hiro and Akari sat in the back seat with their hand over their right and left ears respectively. As the streets started to become more familiar, aunt Cass began ranting, "For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you."

The twins give each other a side look. Hiro looked up into the mirror to see Tadashi giving him a not-so-subtle glare. He quickly looked away, noticing they had pulled up to the front of the café. Aunt Cass turned the car off and everyone stepped out of the car. Hiro and Akari began the walk of shame to the front doors in between their brother and their aunt.

Keys in hand, aunt Cass continued her rant, "Have I been perfect? No. Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably!"

Standing in front of the door, she paused, "Where was I going with this? I had a point."

Tadashi gave Hiro a nudge, as if to say 'apologize.' However, Akari made the first move.

"We're really sorry," Akari apologized for the three of them, knowing full well that Hiro would just piggyback on her apology or say nothing at all.

"We love you, aunt Cass," Hiro added.

Aunt Cass jammed her keys into the lock and opened the door. When she removed them, she spun around and shouted, "Well I love you too!"

She walked into the café and turned on the lights. The three siblings followed behind, while Tadashi closed and locked the door behind him. Aunt Cass opened the pastry display case and reached in for a random dessert, "I had to close the café early tonight because of you… on beat poetry night!"

She took a large bite out of the doughnut in her hand. Tadashi and the twins stare at her in silence.

"Stress eating! Because of you!" she explained simply as she took another bite and turned towards the stairs leading to their apartment. On her way out, she gestured at the cat, "C'mon Mochi!"

Said cat stood from his perch on the counter and jumped off to follow her upstairs. Hiro and Akari give each other another side stare before following her up the stairs, stopping briefly to remove their shoes at the bottom of the stairwell. Hiro dashed up the stairs while Akari walked, at a slightly faster pace than Tadashi.

Upon reaching the top floor of the apartment – also known as the Hamadas' bedroom – Hiro immediately turned on his computer and began typing. Akari flopped onto the bottom bunk of the bed she and Hiro shared, one arm limply falling to the floor.

"You both better make it up to aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café," Tadashi started as he reached the top step of the stairs. He put his helmet on one of the coat hooks against the wall.

"Yep," Akari answered, not moving from her position on the bed.

"And I hope you learned your lesson," Tadashi continued, his attention turned to mainly Hiro, who spun around in his computer chair to face him with an unusually blank face and reply with, "Absolutely."

However, Tadashi looked past him to see what was pulled up on the monitor. It was a map of all the future bot fights in San Fransokyo for the night. In disbelief he asked, "You two are going bot fighting again aren't you?"

"There's a fight across town… If I book, we can still make it," Hiro explained when he realized lying about it now would get him nowhere.

"_Oh no,_ don't include me in this," Akari huffed as she sat up on the bed, "I didn't want to go tonight in the first place, but he bribed me."

"Unbelievable. If only they could see you now... gosh, what would mom and dad say?" Tadashi sighed as he put his head into his hand.

"Who knows?" Hiro shrugged, uncomfortable with the topic at hand, "They died when Akari and I were three… remember?"

Tadashi realized he crossed a line, and changed the topic once again. He walked back over to the hook his helmet rested on and picked it up.

"I'll take you," he said.

"What?" the twins asked in disbelief. Hiro couldn't believe his luck; his brother was actually going to take him to the bot fight! Meanwhile Akari is questioning as to why Tadashi is suddenly encouraging his behavior, as he's never appreciated the fact that the both of them sneak out regularly to bot fight.

"I can't stop you from going, but I'm not gonna let you go on your own," Tadashi sighed.

Hiro stood from the computer chair and shrugged. He walked past his brother, who ruffled his hair as he said, "sweet" before walking downstairs, Megabot in hand.

Akari was about to flop back down onto the bed when Tadashi called her name, "Akari. You too, c'mon."

Reluctantly, she stood and followed Tadashi downstairs. She had hoped that she wouldn't be going back out for the rest of the night, but just her luck: she's accompanying her stupid twin brother to a bot fight mere hours after they'd been arrested for that very reason.

The three of them hopped onto Tadashi's moped with helmets on and drove into the city.

* * *

**Heh, heh. Hi again.**

**I'M NOT DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AGAIN I PROMISE.**

**College midterms are here, and they're hitting me _hard..._ my Speech Comm class especially... but it's required to graduate so... (insert shrug emoji here)**

**So yeah, I_ only just_ finished a new chapter. I'm also participating in a variation of inktober, so that takes up my free time when I'm not at school/working for now. God, I can't wait for holiday break...**

**Anyway, for my name, I'm thinking of using my user for just about everything on the internet, but I'll give it until my next update to give a definite decision on that. **

**Until then, **

**See you all in the next update!**


	4. The Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab

**Chapter Three**

"_What _are we doing at your _nerd school?_" Hiro cried as soon as he saw a sign advertising the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, "The bot fight's that way!"

_So, this is what he had planned,_ Akari thought as Tadashi parked his moped in front of the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.

"Relax," Tadashi replied as he hopped off the front seat and put his helmet on the handlebar. Akari slid off the back of the moped and dropped her helmet where she'd be previously sitting, "I gotta grab something."

Akari followed Tadashi up the stairs to the entrance of the building while Hiro is still sitting on the back of the moped in disbelief. Finally, he reluctantly got off the moped and left his helmet there.

Tadashi led the twins through the main corridors of the building before they soon reached the more private area of the building, reserved for students working on projects in personal labs.

"Is this gonna take long?" Hiro complained.

"We'll be in and out. Besides, you'll finally get to see my lab," Tadashi responded without missing a beat, as he'd anticipated the question. He approached one of the many sets of opaque double doors along the walls and pulled one of them open.

"Oh great, we get to see your nerd lab," Hiro retorted with obvious sarcasm. He yanked the door opened and was immediately silenced by the sight of the amount of technology in the room. He attempted to walk further, but was pulled backward by his hood as Akari grabbed it.

"Careful!" She exclaimed as a blur sped by the both of them.

The blur turned out to be a girl wearing a blacked-out helmet on a bike. She lifted the bike onto a stand and pulled the back tire off with ease. After briefly inspecting it, she threw it back, and walked away.

Curiosity took over the twins' minds, and they walked over to where the bike was stationed. Akari walked underneath and noticed there was no connection between the body of the bike, and the back tire the girl had previously been messing with. She put her hand in the space between and her hand was met with a slight resistance.

"Electromagnetic suspension?" Akari questioned in awe.

"Really?" Hiro asked. Akari nodded as he proceeded to do the same thing she'd done.

"Hey!" A voice cried out behind them. Startled, the twins turn around to see the girl who'd been riding the bike when they walked in, "Who are you?"

"Ah… no… um…" Akari stammered.

"Gogo! This is my brother and sister: Hiro and Akari," Tadashi came up behind the twins and introduced them to the girl, now dubbed 'Gogo.'

Gogo took of her helmet, revealing an Asian girl with Korean features and short black hair with a purple streak in her bangs. Before saying a word, she stared at the twins with a blank look and blew a bubble with the gum in her mouth, popping it in between her teeth.

"Welcome to the nerd lab," she said before walking to their left and putting the helmet in her arms on the counter against the wall.

"Yeah…" Hiro laughed nervously. He cleared his throat, "I've never seen electromagnetic suspension on a bike before."

"Zero resistance, faster bike," Gogo explained simply as she turned the gear on the bike to rotate the back tire. She pulled it off the bike, "But, not fast enough…" She then threw it in a bin full of tires that looked exactly the same, "Yet."

Akari heard a buzzing sound around the corner as Gogo walked further into her station. Intrigued, she walked across the wall to see an African American man using a wrench on a vertical bar. Hiro followed and tried to walk closer, but was stopped by the man, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Behind the line please!"

It was then that Hiro noticed the yellow and black striped tape on the floor. He crossed his foot back over the line and stood next to Akari.

"Hey Wasabi; these are my siblings: Hiro and Akari," Tadashi introduced them once again.

Wasabi lifted his safety glasses, "Hello Hiro, Akari."

He put the wrench in his left hand to grab an apple off his workstation table with his right. Tossing it lightly in the air, he looked towards the twins, "Prepared to be amazed. Catch."

Wasabi threw the apple between the two bars. Akari, ready to catch the apple, recoiled when it suddenly split into thinly sliced pieces before her eyes.

"Laser induced plasma?" Hiro questioned as he grabbed one of the slices of apple in front of him.

"Oh yeah," Wasabi answered, placing his wrench in a designated area on his perfectly organized desk, "With a little magnetic confinement for uh… ultra-precision."

Hiro picked up a magnifying glass near the end of the table. Sarcastically, he asked, "Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?"

"Ah, ah!" Wasabi grabbed the magnifying glass and methodically put it back where Hiro had picked it up from, "I have a system: A place for everything, and everything in its place."

As Wasabi slowly removed his hands from the table to prevent and jostling of his pristine, organized desk, Gogo quickly walked up, grabbed a wrench, and walked away.

"Need this!" She called as her hip hit the table, ruining Wasabi's precise organization.

Wasabi cried out in her direction, "Y-You can't do that! This is _anarchy_! Society has rules!"

As Wasabi ran after Gogo, a female voice sang-shouted behind the twins, "Excuse me! Coming through!"

A tall blonde woman rolling a large black ball across the lab passed between Hiro and Akari as they made room for her to pass. The twins followed her to her station – with Tadashi close behind – and watched as she pushed the black ball towards a stand near the counter she was using as leverage. Once she had the ball in the center of the stand, she was lying with her back on top of the ball.

"Tadashi!" She beamed once she noticed the siblings' presence. She stood from her previous position and walked over to the twins, "Oh my gosh! You must be Hiro and Akari!"

Bending down and leaning closer to the faces, she shouted, "I've heard so much about you!"

She pulled out her earbuds and separately grabbed Hiro and Akari, kissing them on each cheek. Stunned, all the twins could do was just stand there and let it happen. She then pulled them over to the edge of the counter where she pressed a button on the floor which rose the ball off the ground, "Perfect timing, perfect timing."

"That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide," Hiro observed, eyeing the black ball in front of him.

"_Four. Hundred. Pounds_ of it. Come here, come here, come here," The woman grinned as she pulled them over to her workstation and began mixing things together, "You're gonna _love _this,"

"A _dash_ of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt; a _hint_ of hydrogen peroxide, super-heated to _five-hundred Kelvin_ and–" She began spraying the chemical mixture around the ball and pulled down the lever on the wall behind her, causing all of the mixture to stick to the tungsten carbide, "Ta-da! Pretty amazing, right?"

"Interesting…" Akari answered truthfully.

"It's so… pink," Hiro added.

"Here's the best part!" She lightly tapped the pink ball with her index finger and it burst into a pink cloud before dissipating away.

"Whoa…" The twins said simultaneously in awe.

"I know right?!" The woman turned around, revealing her pink dust-covered face and lab coat. She wiped her glasses off with her thumb and brushed the dust off her shoulder, "Chemical metal embrittlement."

"Not bad Honey Lemon," Tadashi complimented as he came up behind the twins again.

Hiro and Akari both smile before something hit them. Akari spoke up, "Wait a minute… Honey Lemon?"

"Gogo? _Wasabi?_" Hiro finished her thought.

The group of four heard Wasabi shout in the distance, "I spilt wasabi on my shirt one time people! _One. Time!_"

"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames," Tadashi explained simply.

"Uh… who's Fred?" Hiro asked, looking up to Tadashi for the answer.

"This guy, right here!" a muffled voiced appeared behind the twins.

Akari jumped at the sound of someone being directly behind her without her knowledge, while Hiro cried out a startled, "Ah!" when he turned to see a man in a mascot uniform behind him.

"Ah, ah. Don't be alarmed," Fred pulled his arm from the arm hole of the suit and lifted the head, so the twins were able to see his face, "It's just a suit; this is not my real face and body."

"That's not really why we were so…" Akari mumbled to herself, trailing off as Fred continued.

"The name's Fred," He introduced, dropping the head of the suit and shaking Hiro's hand through the mouth hole of the suit. He began to spin the sign that was in his hand, "School mascot by day, but by night… I am also the school mascot."

"So, what's your major?" Akari asked.

"Oh no, I'm not a student. Although, I am a _major_ science enthusiast," Fred explained as he plopped into an armchair in the corner of the lab, pulling out a DPIX comic of a human transforming into a lizard, "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will."

"But she says that's 'not science,'" Fred makes air quotes and leans back in his chair.

"It's really not," Honey Lemon responded.

"Uh-huh. Then I guess the shrink-ray I asked Wasabi for isn't 'science' either," Fred eyed Wasabi as the man walked towards him, expecting an answer.

"Nope," Wasabi answered quickly.

"Well then, how about… an _invisible sandwich?_" Fred waved his arms for dramatic effect. Akari chuckled at the science fiction enthusiast, "Imagine eating as sandwich, but everyone thinks you're crazy."

"Just stop," Wasabi deadpanned.

"Hiro. Akari," Tadashi called from across the room at the front doors. He gestured his head in a motion that said, 'follow me.' The twins walked from the group and followed their brother into the next part of the building.

* * *

**So I dropped off the face of the Earth... again.**

***sigh* Adulting is harder than I assumed hahahaha...**

**Anyway, I've been picking up more hours at work as of late, but my finals are over and I'm officially on winter break until mid-January. **

**Hopefully this means I'll be able to write some more content during this time, but honestly I'm currently trying to cope with the fact that Christmas is _NEXT WEEK,_ and I don't know where the time went, so who knows.**

**I'll try to get you all a chapter if not before the New Year, and within the week after. **

**Thanks for your patience all! I appreciate it, as well as your feedback.**

**Signing off, **

_**ellieisnotonline :)**_


End file.
